bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Twist in the Twister
The Twist in the Twister is the fifth episode of the seventh season of Bones. Summary A camp counselor shows a new recruit around the grounds when they stumble upon a rotting corpse with a sharp object through his/her chest. They scream. At the Jeffersonian, where Angela and Hodgins are exhausted from taking care of their child. Just then, Angela's dad enters the lab, carrying a toy guitar. "I can take care of the little tyke," dad growls. Angela turns him down...and he is kind of offended. Back at camp, B&B survey the crime scene. Bones quickly deduces the victim is male -- and was pounded or stomped on before being stabbed. The body is taken back to the lab, where Camille IDs the object sticking out of the chest as a fence post. Fisher gets a call from his mom, who he is living with after being released from the "loony bin" -- then theorizes the damage to the body could've been caused from tornados occurring during the time of death. The killing wounds, however, were pre-tornado. "So something killed him and then he got sucked up by a tornado?" Hodgins asks. Later, Bones is excited by the prospect of investigating a body dumped by a tornado. She tries to eat a cup of soup, but Booth won't allow it -- too much sodium. Bones accuses her lover/partner of becoming "overprotective." Hodgins, meanwhile, discovers orange-colored residue in blows to the victim's skull. "Looks like someone bashed this guy in the head," he observes. An exhausted Angela does a facial reconstruction and matches the result with a missing-person's report. Angela then tells Hodgins her dad showed up at daycare and asked to watch the baby for a day. Booth and Sweets then bring in the victim's brother, Kevin, who reveals his sibling was an expert weather chaser. He also tells them his brother had a very valuable "weather lab on wheels," which has gone missing. Booth and Sweets do a little homework and discover a vehicle matching the description has been found four hours away. They arrive at the site to discover a motor home decked out like a tank ... which begins to rock back and forth. It looks and sounds like a couple is having (loud) sex inside. Sure enough, a young man and woman soon emerge. The man, Nolan, claims to have been the victim's driver until the victim, who owed him money, disappeared. Back at the Jeffersonian, Angela's dad returns and confronts his daughter about her reluctance to have the baby hang out with grandpa. Angela has few answers other than all the experts advise a strict "routine." Then, Booth, who explains the victim was hoping to be included in a documentary being shot about storm chasers. Instead, the contract went to a rival chaser, Toni. Also: the victim tried to have Toni arrested, accusing her of sabotaging his vehicle. Sweets then changes the subject, asking why Booth didn't bring Bones along -- and lied about where he was going. "I'm just trying to be protective," Booth says. "She's just going to think I'm overly protective." Turns out Booth wasn't overreacting as they soon find Toni chasing an enormous cyclone. With the storm rapidly approaching, Booth and Sweets try to question Toni, but she runs for a nearby storm shelter. Booth spots a cylindrical object that might be the murder weapon and grabs it before retreating himself. Just then, the doors to the storm door burst open and Bones appears. She has tracked down her partner. "You lied to me!" she yells over the howling storm. Shocked, Booth pulls her inside the shelter to safety. Bones immediately spots the canister and, like Booth, believes it could be the murder weapon. Toni is indignant, denying she had anything to do with the victim's death. Cameraman Wes also denies any knowledge of the murder -- as does Misty, another member of the crew. Toni then reveals she recently saw the victim engaged in a screaming match on the telephone over money. Apparently, the victim owed this mystery caller a lot of money. Hours later, the gang emerges from the shelter to find mass destruction -- and a beautiful rainbow. Rainbow lover Misty is overjoyed. Booth, who discovers his car has been destroyed, is not. Nor is he happy Bones showed up. Back at the Jeffersonian, Angela has used one of her fancy computer programs to narrow down the area where the victim was killed -- measuring backward from where the body was discovered and using the path of the storm. Angela then tells Hodgins they should damn the routine and let her dad take care of the baby for the day. So the tired couple take the baby to pops. "Try not to over-stimulate him," she advises. Grandpa dismisses both parents. Later, Booth returns home and apologizes to Bones for lying. "You think I have the right to control me because I'm carrying your progeny," she says. Again, Booth says he just wants to protect her and the baby. Booth then gets a call: the victim owed his brother a lot of money. So Booth and Sweets bring in Kevin, who says he had long bankrolled his brother's unique profession. Kevin had agreed to bankroll one more season for his brother. If it wasn't a moneymaker, his brother would quit. Hodgins and Angela then search through the tornado wreckage and discover the victim's equipment. They found the potential murder site. Back at the Jeffersonian, Hodgins examines the equipment and finds a small piece of glass painted orange. The glass was part of a heavy duty water bottle that not only included orange, but also red, blue, etc. -- a rainbow. "Misty," Booth says. "I'm going to have to talk to Misty." So Misty is brought in for questioning. Misty says she has never seen the victim, but she does know the van. Turns out Misty met Nolan, did the deed with him, and then left her water bottle behind. Quite the ladies' man, this Nolan. But is he a killer? Actually, Booth thinks Misty's ex-boyfriend, cameraman Wes, might be responsible. So Angela examines footage shot by Wes and discovers the tornado is rotating clockwise -- extremely rare in the northern hemisphere. So was the tornado that picked up the victim's body also a clockwise-rotating storm? If so, that would put Wes at the scene. Angela examines the storm data and determines, yes, the tornadoes match. Moments later, Wes is brought in for questioning -- and quickly confesses. Case closed. But not the episode. Angela and Hodgins return home to find music blaring...and the baby sleeping. Grandpa apparently found out the baby loves rock music. The baby is also tattooed. "It's a press on -- for now," grandpa says. Meanwhile, Booth swears he trusts Bones -- but he won't stop protecting her and the baby. Bones decides to accept his "delusion" for the good of the relationship and Booth's mental health. Main Cast *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week *Colin Fisher - Joel Moore Guest Cast *Angela's Dad (himself) - Billy F. Gibbons *Kevin Braley - John Curry *Nolan - Charlie Weber *Antonia "Toni" Lawrence - Samantha Shelton *Misty Clemmons - Samantha Quan *Wes Ott - Joshua Dove *Jill - Kylie Sparks *Emma - Emily Wilson Featured Music *"Spinning Into Place" - Younger Brother *"Hi Fi Mama" - ZZ Top Quotes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes